


Learning and Lamenting

by FireworksFactory



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: And it can still be canon, Gen, Post "A Cry for Help", Sadness, huzzah, this is kind of a bummer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireworksFactory/pseuds/FireworksFactory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after "A Cry for Help", After being burned by Garnet the last few days, Pearl goes off to consider some things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning and Lamenting

**Author's Note:**

> I know I did this literally 4 hours after the episode came out, but rewatching it just made me want to write. I hope you enjoy!

"You really did it this time, Pearl," Pearl spoke into the empty horizon before her,"I guess you just never learn."

What had she done? She wanted to feel strong again, to feel victorious, to feel...but what did it matter now. She just kept returning back to her floating platform, the vista being her audience and her regretful speech was the play, starring her as the villain. 

"I just–" the pastel gem cut herself off here, starting to break down into quieted sobs. She never figured herself to be perfect by any means, she had a severe tendency to take things further than necessary, but she liked to think that at the very least she was making a good impact on Steven. 

With all that had happened recently, the Sardonyx incident especially, Pearl just felt that she was starting to lose her grasp on her impulses. She was always so used to being encouraged, not reprimanded, for her cleverness, it was one of Rose's favorite things about her. 

But, to be fair, she never expected it too go this far. She just wanted to be Sardonyx some more, she just wanted to be strong. Pearl just wanted to ride on high again, to be the charismatic fusion she and Garnet made together. 

Garnet would have to be a fool to forgive me, Pearl thought. She rubbed her eyes heavily with her palms, they just felt so heavy the last couple of days. Oh yes, Garnet still hadn't let up. She was always passing her by, disregarding her every word, and just generally denied the pastel gem from any of her trademark hospitality. 

If things couldn't get worse, Steven and Amethyst seemed to give Pearl some hesitant glares from time to time. Sure, they didn't harbor any hostility towards the pale gem's last endeavor, however, she could feel the disappointment in the young boy's tone lately. 

As Pearl sat on that platform, an air of remorse and sadness surrounding her, she began to maybe consider what she could say to make her pseudo-family forgive her again? Garnet wasn't one to hold a grudge, and even less likely to go out of her way to make somebody she cared about feel bad and unimportant. Nevertheless, all she would get for the unforeseeable future, was...nothing. 

She would get nothing from Garnet. For the fusion would have nothing to say to her, want nothing to do with her, and occasionally retreat to her room to do who knows what (but there was an awful lot of loud smashing and rumbling noises inside her room). 

Amethyst was hardly any better. The purple gem just wasn't herself around Pearl, she seemed tame and almost restricted, possibly not to rub salt on Pearl's wounds. She was the one who defended her, but Pearl could tell that it didn't mean she approved. 

So, it came to this for Pearl, coming to her and Rose's special place, the only place she knew for sure wouldn't exacerbate her current misery, all alone in her thoughts. 

With the only person left who would hear her out.


End file.
